Zombietalia high
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the student body president and has his life all planned out. But unfortunately for him things change when one day there's an outbreak of a deadly virus that's turning people into zombie like creatures. It's spreading fast and Arthur... the rest of the summary is in the prologue. USUK with one sided RusEng.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: That's right I'm doing a Zombietalia fanfic. I'm terrible when it comes to starting a new story. So I'm starting it like this and keeping it really short. I should have the next chapter up in a few days.

Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the student body president and has his future all planned out. But unfortunately for him things change when one day there's an outbreak of a deadly virus that's turning people into zombie like creatures. Its spreading fast and Arthur needs to make a decision on what to do since the few students that are with him are looking to him for guidance. Luckily for him his best friend Alfred F. Jones is by his side and ready to help.

* * *

Prologue

"Good morning students." The teacher Ms. Henderson smiled as she greeted her students.

"Good morning Ms. Henderson." The class said in union.

"I have some great news for all of you. We will have a guest speaker for the next few weeks. He's a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and he's going too tell us how he and his comrades survived."

The class began to talk excitedly. It was rare to have a guest speaker that survived the zombie apocalypse and remembered what happened. It did happen seventy years ago after all.

"But I will warn you that he is very old so please cooperate and listen."

One of the students raised their hand.

"Yes Marco?"

"How old is he?"

"Eighty-six." Someone else answered.

The class looked at the entrance to see an elderly man with huge eyebrows. He was in a wheelchair and a nurse, who was pushing the wheelchair.

"Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland-Jones. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland-Jones. It's a pleasure to see you again. I hope this isn't too much trouble for you to tell us your story."

"Don't worry about it. I love teaching young minds."

Ms. Henderson turned too the class. "Listen closely because there will be a quiz afterwards."

The students groaned when she mentioned the quiz. Arthur chuckled and waited for all eyes to be on him before speaking.

"Seventy years ago I was nothing but a sixteen year old boy with very little troubles in the world. If I knew what was in the near future I would have gotten prepared. Unfortunately I didn't and I had to go through very many mental and physical obstacles."

He watched as the students listened intently. It looked like he got a good class.

"I suppose I should start on the first day it happened..."

* * *

A/N:That's it for now. Please review, follow and/or fave.

I don't own Hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I rewrote this chapter so many times it's not even funny. I had a really hard time starting it. I still feel that it isn't right but it really needs an update. Hope you enjoy it even though it's really crappy. Also, it will be third P.O.V for most of the story even though Arthur is the one telling it.

* * *

Thursday February 18, 2016

7:33 A.M.

The BTT were currently on the rooftop. They each had a free period in the morning and usually spent it there.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Gilbert laughed.

"I would do anything for Lovi."

"So he's actually going to go on a date with you?" Francis asked.

"Sí, I'm taking him on a date this Saturday."

"Saturday? I thought you guys agreed to go on Friday."

"We did but Arthur gave me three months worth of detention." Antonio sighed.

Gilbert whistled, "He was pretty rough on you wasn't he?"

"Yes, but it was worth it." Antonio sighed happily.

"Ah love. If only I could experience it myself."

"Aren't you already in love with that Seychelles girl?" Gilbert asked.

"Non, I thought I was but it was only lust. After we spent a night in bed I realized that I didn't have feelings for her."

"So you broke up with her?" Antonio asked curiously.

"No not yet. I'm going to tell her today during lunch. The poor thing will be heart broken." Francis sighed.

He really didn't like breaking people's hearts. Especially after they had an intimate night. But he believed in true love and so far he has felt nothing like that.

They stayed silent after that. They knew that love was a very delicate subject for Francis. After a few minutes it went from a tense to a comfortable silence.

Unfortunately it was ruined by someone screaming.

Curious, they got up and looked over the ledge. When they looked down they couldn't believe what they saw. There was a woman at the gate screaming as if her life depended on it.

"What's she saying?"

"I don't know. Let's go see." Gilbert said as he walked to the fire escape.

Francis and Antonio followed closely. When they got there they ran up to the woman.

"Oh thank god! Please, I need your help." She said desperately.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"Look, I don't have much time to explain. I can already feel the virus taking affect. Take these papers and take them to the science lab in the city." She instructed as she handed them some documents that were in a plastic bag.

"Whoa, chill lady. You need to calm down." Gilbert said, bewildered.

"There's no time! You need to get somewhere safe and fast."

"Why?"

She began to cough up blood.

"T-the details ar-re in the...*cough* the f-files."

After that she fell to the ground. Her body spasming until she finally went still.

The trio watched in horror as blood poured out of her eyes, nose and mouth.

"What hell is going on here?!" Mr. Vargas shouted as he ran over to the scene.

The trio were to shocked to even utter a word. It's not every day that some random woman gives you some sort of secret documents and die right in front of you a minute later.

"Holy shit! Boys get inside right now!" He ordered.

Mr. Vargas pulled out his phone and called 911.

"911 how may I help you?" A man answered.

"There's a dead woman in front of Hetalia high private school. Please send someone. I don't want any more of my students seeing this!"

"Alright, we're sending help. Make sure that the students stay inside their classrooms and have the blinds closed."

"OK," Mr. Vargas grabbed his walkie talkie, "attention all staff. We are currently having an emergency so please close the blinds and keep your students in the room until further notice."

As he waited he noticed the woman's foot began to move.

"Miss? Are you alive?"

The woman groaned.

Instantly he opened the gate and held her in his arms.

"It's ok ma'am help is on the way."

The trio were on their way to the roof again since they didn't know where else to go. But half way up the fire escape they heard Mr. Vargas scream.

They turned around and watched as the once dead woman bite into his neck.

"Heilige Scheiße ! Was zum Teufel ist sie tun?!" Gilbert shouted in his maiden tongue.

They watched in horror as Mr. Vargas was being eaten alive.

~Alfred~

Alfred was bored. He was in his English class listening to his teacher drone on about how the Twilight Saga was a work of art and under appreciated.

It was a book about sparkly fucking vampires and a human girl that had mental problems.

He looked outside and saw Mr. Vargas aimlessly walking around. Bored he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a little note. He tossed it to his friend Luna.

Alfred: Mr. V is acting weird.

Luna: What do you mean?

Alfred: He's just wondering around aimlessly. As if he doesn't have any idea what he's doing.

Luna made sure the teacher wasn't looking and moved the blinds a little to see what was happening. She noticed that not only was Mr. Vargas wandering around aimlessly but also a few other people.

Luna: That is strange. I wonder what they're doing.

Alfred: Maybe they're getting ready for the haunted house they do every year.

Luna: I love the haunted house!

Alfred: Right! We should go together.

Luna: Are you sure you want to go with me? Why not Arthur?

Alfred: You know how I am about ghosts. I can't let Arthur know I'm afraid of them. He would never like me that way if he found out that I was a wimp.

Luna: Alfred, I'm sure that he wouldn't care.

Alfred: Well I'm not gonna to risk it.

Luna sighed and started to pay attention to the teacher who was now finally back onto the lesson.

~Arthur and Ivan~

Arthur was in his way to the broadcast room holding a high stack of papers. It was really difficult to see so it wasn't a surprise when he bumped into someone.

"Bloody hell watch where you're going!" He glared at the student that lazily walked by and flipped him off.

He huffed and continued to make his way to the council room.

"Arthur?"

He recognized that accent anywhere.

"Hello Ivan. How are you doing this morning?"

"Good, I was on my way back to class since Mr. Vargas made that announcement."

"I-I see. Well then you should be on your way." Arthur said as he walked around the taller boy.

Ivan gabbed the stack of papers out of Arthur's hands. "Let me help you."

"Thank you Ivan but you don't have to."

"It's alright, I don't mind helping out."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Of course, I can't let such a delicate sunflower do such hard work."

Arthur blushed and nodded.

They walked in a comfortable silence. Which was rare for Arthur since he was so awkward.

When they got to the room Arthur opened the door. He closed it behind him and turned to see Ivan taking off his coat.

"W-what are you doing?" Arthur stuttered.

"Taking off my jacket. It's really warm in here."

That was understandable. He stared at Ivan from the corner of his eye.

Ivan smirked to himself. He knew that Arthur was checking him out.

You see Ivan had a huge crush on Arthur. He was so cute and fun. Not to mention he wasn't "fake". Ivan hated fake people. They pretended to be nice and innocent when in reality they were just as terrible as others. If Arthur didn't like you he would make sure you knew it. If you did anything to offend him he will make sure that your life becomes a living hell. In other words he was strong, smart, cute and honest. The perfect person.

Ivan walked up to Arthur and whispered in his ear. "Like what you see, da?"

Arthur blushed even more. He was used to Ivan flirting with him but that didn't mean that he didn't feel flattered or attracted to the Russian.

He knew that Ivan had a crush on him but he wasn't ready for a relationship. Plus there was another problem that he was having trouble with.

Before Arthur could give a retort there was suddenly a lot of screaming coming from down the hall.

They ran out the door to see a horrendous scene. It was complete chaos!

There were students running for their lives as some were being chased by other people who were missing limbs and trying to bite them. Others were eating people alive.

Arthur felt like throwing up as a girl was grabbed from behind and had a part of her shoulder bitten into and ripped off.

Ivan immediately grabbed Arthur's arm and threw him back into the room. He let a few students in before closing and locking the door. He then pushed Arthur's desk against it just to be safe.

"What the hell was going on?!" Arthur shouted bewildered.

It was quiet until a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward. Arthur remembered him as Kiku Honda.

"I'm not completely sure. But what I am sure of is that it's the end of the world.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Also, Luna is an oc of mine. She won't be in the story much so don't worry if you don't really like oc's.

If you're wondering what Gilbert said he said "Holy shit! What the fuck is he doing!"

I don't own Hetalia.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. I decided to base the oc's off of my friend and I when we were in high school. I play as Luna and my friend plays as Sora (the nickname I gave her). This is a lot what we were like in high school.

Thanks to those of you who have read followed and/or faved. A special thanks to Kadek-is-the-Best for reviewing.

* * *

~Alfred~

Alfred sighed out of boredom when Luna refused to pass notes anymore. She was afraid of getting in trouble. The only reason she did before was because the teacher was on a rant and wasn't paying attention.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream coming from outside. The teacher ran over to the windows along with other students. The only person who didn't go to check it out was Luna. Instead she started packing her things because it was almost time to go.

Luckily Alfred was right next to the window and was able to see what was going on. To his horror people were attacking each other. The P.E. students were running in all sorts of different direction's. But what really got his attention was his brother Matthew.

Matthew looked like he was in big trouble. He was corned with a few other students. He had to save him!

Alfred moved his way out of the crowd of shocked students.

"Luna, we need to get moving and fast!" Alfred said grabbing her by the arm and left the classroom.

Luna pulled out her headphones that she hid under her wavy brown hair. "What's going on?" She asked as she tried to match Alfred's pace.

"I don't know but if it is what I think it is then we need to save Mattie and find everyone."

Luna was confused but went along with it anyway. When they got to the first floor Luna looked out the window and was shocked at the sight before her.

Students were eating each other alive. They were screaming for help and some tried to save them. But it was all in vain because they were attacked as well.

She covered her mouth in horror. They stopped by a door that was locked. Alfred used the key that he "borrowed" from Arthur.

"Luna, I need you to stay here and lock the door. I'm going to go save Matthew and anyone else that I can save. When you see us running back to the door unlock it and let us in ok?" Alfred said as he handed her the key.

"O-ok." She nodded.

Alfred opened the door and ran outside. Luna did exactly what Alfred said and locked the door.

Alfred ran over to where his brother was. It looked like he was keeping them off with his hockey stick. Alfred realized that he wouldn't be of any help like this. He looked around and saw a few aluminum bats.

Grabbing one of them he charge and attacked them. After he pushed them down Matthew and the few students that were with him began to run towards the door Alfred came from.

This confused him because he didn't tell them where to go. When he looked at the door he got his answer. The door was open but Luna was gone. Did she abandon them?

They made it inside and locked the door. Alfred looked around but didn't see Luna anywhere.

"I can't believe it. She abandoned us." Alfred said.

She was a nice girl and helped people when they needed it. He thought he could trust her.

"You mean the brown haired girl?" Matthew asked.

"Yea, she was supposed to keep the door locked and unlock it when we got here."

"I saw her running away from someone. She unlocked the door and waved us over before she ran." A blond haired boy spoke up.

"Where did she go?"

"Upstairs I think."

"Then that's where we're going." Alfred said and ran up the stairs.

"What floor do you think she's on?" Matthew asked.

Alfred stopped at the third floor.

"The third. Her two best friends have classes that are right next to each other up here."

He looked down the hall and saw an open door. There he noticed a pool of blood and the legs from someone laying on the floor.

He ran over hoping that it wasn't Luna.

"Luna?!"

"I'm in here." She called from the classroom.

"Oh thank god." He said when he looked in. He noticed that a black girl with a small Afro was holding a broken and bloody metal tennis racket.

"Who are you?" She asked, ready to attack if needed.

"My names Alfred. I'm a friend of Luna's." He answered, tightening his grip on his bat.

"It's ok Sora. He won't hurt us." Luna spoke up.

"Alright, but I'm still keeping my guard up." She said.

"Where's everyone else?" Matthew asked.

"The teacher escorted them out to the gym. They should be there by now. I stayed because I figured that Luna would come looking for me after I saw what happened outside."

"We should get to the roof. That's probably the safest place right now." Matthew suggested.

Everyone agreed and made their way to the stairs. When they got to the roof that's when they heard the halls become full of running and screaming students.

Alfred watched the horrendous sight. It was like how it was in the field but worse. Then something came to mind. Where's Arthur?

"I have to go." Alfred said heading to the door.

"Where are you going Alfred?" Matthew asked.

"To find Arthur. I need to protect him."Alfred said as the door closed behind him.

~Arthur~

Arthur flinched at every thump he heard. He didn't know how safe they were from the horde out there.

"So Kiku, you said that you think you know what's happening?" Arthur asked.

"I do. They are showing signs of zombie like behavior. I should know from all the zombie games I play with Alfred."

Ivan nodded and looked around. There was food in the fridge and cupboards so they were good for a while.

"Do you have anything we could use as a weapon?" Ivan asked.

"I'm afraid not. It's against the rules for that kind of thing. But I might have a few things in the confiscation box."

Arthur went over to the closet and unlocked it. There were a few boxes that contained confiscated materials.

"Or a few. It's been a while since I've gone through this stuff." Arthur chuckled feeling embarrassed.

Usually he would donate what he confiscated to charity (accept for electronics he would give those back after school).

They all began to look through it but only found a few useful things. Hairspray, lighter/matches, alcohol, money, skateboard, a few scooters and the phones that Arthur collected today.

"This isn't much but it will do for now." Kiku said.

"What do we do now? We can't stay here forever." A student named Megan spoke up.

"We will stay until it's safe enough for us to leave. Then we will head to the roof so that we can see what's going on outside the school." Ivan said as he looked out the window and watched the horrible scene.

He didn't want to watch but he had to. They need all the information they can get in order to survive. He could have someone else do it but he didn't want to force anyone.

'I could ask someone to volunteer. But what if Arthur is the one to do it? I don't want my little sunflower to get tainted. I will not let him loose his innocence so easily.'

Suddenly Ivan noticed someone running across the school field. It looks like they're looking for someone.

When they got closer he realized that it was Alfred.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" He asked.

"I do." Megan said and handed him her hand mirror.

"Thank you."

He walked back to the window and made sure the sun hit the mirror. After about two minutes Alfred noticed and ran in that direction.

He ripped one of the long curtains from the window.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Alfred's out there. I'm using the curtain as a rope."

"He is? Let me help."

Ivan opened the window and let the curtain out. Alfred grabbed on and started to climb up. Arthur helped Ivan keep it from slipping.

When Alfred got in Arthur hugged him. At first Alfred didn't move but after a few seconds he held the Brit closely.

"Thank god you're alright. I was so worried about you." Alfred said as he buried his face in Arthur's hair. It smelt like coconut.

"Me to. I was hoping you were ok. You aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" Alfred's eyes held so much love and concern.

"I'm alright thanks to Ivan. If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead right now." Arthur said blushing.

Alfred felt grateful yet jealous. He was grateful to Ivan for saving the love of his life's life. But he was also jealous because he knew that Ivan had a crush on Arthur as well and was able to be his hero.

"I am glad that you're alright. Do you know where anyone else might be?" Ivan asked, he was extremely jealous but he wasn't going to let it get in the way of getting information.

"Yea, there's a group of people on the roof, my brother included. They're going to keep it safe until we get up there."

"It's to dangerous to leave right now. We will leave tomorrow when things should have calmed down."

Alfred nodded in agreement. "Good idea. I'll call Mattie and let him know."

Alfred called his brother and told him what was going on. Matthew agreed to keep an eye on everyone and what was going on outside the school grounds.

"OK, all we have to do now is wait." Ivan said to himself.

* * *

A/N: I hope this wasn't to badly written. I'll update in ten days.

Kadek-is-the-Best: Hope you didn't mind the oc's to much. They will only be in a few more chapters.


End file.
